Known is the method for adjusting the rolling process, comprising the steps of measuring thickness of a rolled strip, and carrying out the correcting actions as to actuators of the roll drives when a rolled strip thickness deviates from predetermined values (patent RU No. 2125495, assigned to SMS Schloemann-Siemag AG, IPC B 21 B 37/00, 1999). This method provides for measurement of only one parameter, and does not provide for taking into account a change in speed of a rolled strip.
Known is the method for adjusting the rolling process, comprising the steps of measuring the strip rolling process parameters by measuring instruments at a number of points along a mill, and outputting appropriate correcting actions as to actuators (patent RU No. 2078626, assigned to Siemens AG, IPC B 21 B 37/00, 1997). Said method does not include the step of tracking the relationship between the monitored process parameters and particular length values of a rolled strip. For that reason, any exact moment for applying the correcting actions cannot be determined while selecting said correcting actions.
Also known is the method of adjustment of the rolling process, comprising the steps of discretely measuring the monitored strip rolling process parameters at a number of points along a mill, measuring angular velocities of the stand working rolls and table rolls, basing on which measurements a strip linear speed is determined; defining, according to the obtained data, a certain number of equally sized strip sections for subsequent averaging of at least three values of the measured monitored variables at each given section, and determining the required correcting actions as to actuators on the basis of the averaged values of the monitored parameters for a given section (patent RU No. 2177847, cl. B 21 B 37/00, 2002). In the applicant's opinion, this method is the art that is the most pertinent to the claimed invention.